Sakura Wars: Help from Manknd
by KamehameGadoken
Summary: A new enemy has emerged, and it's not like anything the N.Y.C.R. has ever faced. Not only do they not know who's leading them, but they have killed Shinjiro, and they don't know how well they will hold. One month later, a man from another world has been summoned by Nobunaga to help them fight. Problem is...he's only a wreslter, and looks exactly like Shinjiro.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: No, I have not seen the Sakura Wars movie for the So Long My Love game and no, I am not thinking of putting the Flower Division in this story (that is until I catch up with the series. I have only seen the movie and the first season). And this is just a "What If…?" story, so if you don't like it you can fall on a pile of thumbtacks (wink wink). Last thing, if I find a reason for other wrestlers and characters to be in this story, I'll put them in, no promises though.**

**I do not own WWE nor do I own Sakura Wars. If I owned either, WWE would change the 'E' back to an 'F' and Sakura Wars would crossover with…..a lot of things and gain more popularity.**

_January 17, 1929._

_Little Lip Theater_

Peaceful was what Shinji had to describe this new year so far, simply peaceful. He saved New York from a war lord, got stabbed in the heart from a magic arrow and has even mind controlled, he deserved peace and quiet. But like most things, it didn't last forever.

As he got the last persons ticket, he wiped his forehead of the sweat that he gained from the exhaustion of standing up for hours upon end and making sure he has gotten everyone's ticket ripped for todays show.

Before he could get a drink at the juice bar, the front of the building had blown apart. Shinji had been knocked ten feet back from the impact of the blast. People were in a panic trying to look for safety and just straight up running out of the building. Cherry and Anri that were about to close up shop ran to Shinjiro to help him up, and noticed that he was bleeding from the blunt force from one of the pieces of the building that hit him on the head. Before they could exit what was left of the building, a man dressed in a red and black stripped body costume with a mask of the same design walked up to him, as if the wreckage wasn't there.

Shinjiro went to reach for the baseball bat that was behind the counter of the bar, but the man grabbed him and threw him towards the gift shop, having it topple over him. Shinji struggled to get out of the debris, only to see him towering over him with cold hard eyes.

The man grabbed and picked him up by the neck , choking him in the process, and slammed him in the ground so hard, that he left a crater, and slammed him two more times for good measure.

The man had up and left the torn up building only to be greeted by a squad of police officers, aiming their guns at the man. Before they could tell him to freeze, the man raised his arms, summoning flames from the ground beneath them and burning most of them in the process. Right when he jerked his hands downward, the flame spread and blew up four police cars.

As he turned to another direction to leave the vicinity, he had heard a cry from a women. He noticed it was getting louder, so he turned around to find out what was irritating him. A red headed women in a cowgirl outfit lunged at him with a samurai sword. He caught the sword with his hand and kicked her away. This time, he disappeared in a pit of flame.

As the redheaded woman got up, she went to Littlelip see if Shinjiro was alright.

He was anything but alright.

He was very still lying on his back, blood oozing from his head, torn clothing showing the bruises, and was breathing very shallowly. Not only that, but he had a long and sturdy piece of wood wedged in his chest. She knelt down to him, shaking him

"Shiny!? Please wake up Shiny!" He fluttered his eyes open and saw who was there. "Gemini…" She was desperately trying not to cry from the site of her loved one being….hurt. "Gemini…..are the others…?" Gemini put a finger on his lips to signal him not to talk. "Cherry and Anri went to get and ambulance. The crew are stuck in the theater from the debris blocking the doorway, so they weren't hurt." Shinjiro smiled. "Good….as long as…you're safe…" Gemini put her hand on his cheek. "Shinjiro….please be okay…." He lifted up his hand and caressed her cheek to comfort her. "Don't worry…nobody else…got…hurt…." He was coughing up blood, but he continued. "Just get….everyone…to….to safety…." Gemini had to ask. "Shinjiro…who was he?" This answer would be the last thing he would ever say.

"Kane."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Sakura Wars or WWE. If I did, Sakura Wars would have been in more American releases and WWE would get rid of the 'PG' rating.**

_February 17, 1929_

_Little Lip Theater rooftop_

"No."

Mr. Wong slammed his hands on the desk in anger, looking at Sunnyside with a fierce glare.

"Why not!? They deserve to know what happened to Shinjiro! Even his own parents should know about the incident!"

Sunnyside rose from his desk and walked towards the giant window behind him and stared outside.

"I can't risk the fact of information being leaked of his demise. Our enemies could find out and attack us out of the blue while we morn for him. Even as we speak, that Kane character could be planning an attack. Maybe might be just a pawn in a much bigger plan."

Mr. Wong shook his head and shouted.

"I don't care about Kane right now! What we are talking about is not right, we can't just…!"

The argument went on for hours as the rest of the Revue waited in the garden for Sunnyside. Cherion was sitting on a bench with Rosita resting her head on her lap, Ratchet being comforted by Subaru as they both have worried expressions, Diana is feeding birds and Gemini is pacing back and forth chewing her nails.

After what seemed like almost a whole day of arguing, Wong and Sunnyside came out of the office and walked towards the girls. Gemini was the first to ask what happened to Shinjiro. Sunnyside gave a smile and assured them that he will be fine.

"He's in a coma, but the doctors don't know when he'll wake up. Don't worry, they'll take care of him until we get word" Sunnyside said with a sad smile.

"Please," Gemini said. "Just make sure the doctors give him this."

Gemini gives Sunnyside a picture of him and her on their first date at the park. He knows he won't be able to see it due to some…complications, but took it anyway.

"Can we see him?" Ratchet asked.

Sunnyside shook his head. "I'm sorry, but until I get a call saying it's okay, you can't be anywhere near him."

They all were sad to hear they couldn't see him, but were relieved that he was doing okay. They went right home after the announcement so they can rest and pull themselves together.

What none of them knew was happening, was that Nobunaga was watching. No one was able to see him since he was now just a spirit.

"_How can they go on without him? With such an enemy, they need someone to lead them and insure their victory_..._ "_

He thought for a few minutes…and got an idea that might work.

"_I could do this…but how will the outcome be? Well, as they say: 'Here goes nothing'."_

He formed a portal that had black and purple swirling around inside and had gone in. He was exploring the vast space and was passing so many portals to so many other places, some incredible, others bizarre in nature.

"SPOOOOOON!"

"Ka…me…ha…me…"

"In brightest day, in blackest night…"

"Don't cross the streams!"

"This is my BOOMSTICK!"

"I got bigger things to worry about like how to destroy my mind!"

"Dear Princess Celestia, today I learned…"

So many worlds to look at and consider, and some to avoid, but one caught his eye.

"Welcome to WrestleMania!"

_April 6, 2014_

_Mercedes-Benz Superdome _

_New Orleans, Louisiana_

As a man was in the locker room, talking to himself, Nobunaga was watching him

"Don't worry dude, you got this. This is your first WrestleMania event; it's no big deal…."

He was dressed in baggy jeans, red leather jacket, fingerless gloves and had on hitops instead of boots, and wore a Doctor Whooves shirt. He also had straight medium length hair and had a familiar face, but couldn't put his finger on due to having dim lights.

"Just relax, it's not like Undertaker is gonna kill you…maybe not intentionally…"

"He may not kill you, but he sure'll give you hell."

The man turned around to find a chubby man with what looks like sweats, and flannel. He had long shaggy hair, and a goatee.

"Mick Foley? What're you doing here? "

"What, I can't come over and wish my student good luck?"

"I was taught how to wrestle in California BTWrestling. How were you my teacher?"

"Hey, I might not have taught you how to do most of your moves, but I taught you how to be yourself in the ring. That one feature can help you in the long run, trust me."

"Well I trusted you for this long, who am I to say it didn't help?" 

Mick laughed a little.

"Kid, I got you something."

He reached into his pocket to pull out a sock with a crude drawing of a face on it.

"A Mister Socko? Why give me this?

"I think it's time to pass the torch."

He took the sock puppet and looked at it for a second, and smiled at Mick.

"You've been there when I needed you man. Can't thank you enough for what you've done."

"Just remember, you can't use Socko anytime you want. Use it when necessary."

The crowd erupted with cheers and applause. It was time for him to go.

As the man turned on the lights to look for his cap, Nobunaga finally saw his face.

"_How can…how is it possible…?"_

He looked exactly like Shinjiro Taiga, face and all.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Sakura Wars or WWE. If I did, Mick Foley would fight against John Cena on Extreme Rules and Sakura Wars would have had at least one of their characters appear in Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing.**

_April 6, 2014_

_Mercedes-Benz Superdome _

_New Orleans, Louisiana_

"Jesus I'm scared shitless. I mean, of all the people to replace Brock, it had to be me? I mean my goal is right around the corner, but I was hoping until a lot later until…maybe afterWrestleMania. Maybe this is how Mick felt when he was going up against him….why am I talking to myself again?

The announcer starts speaking.

"Unfortunately, Brock Lesnar could not fight the Undertaker due to an accident that left him in the hospital. But we have someone that should be familiar to everybody here."

Boom Headshot by Your Favorite Martian starts to play. Right after the singer says 'boom', fireworks start to fire upwards from the entrance as the man comes out to the stadium.

"Standing five foot eleven and weighing 195 pounds, The Extreme Rules Prince, self-proclaimed strongest nerd in history, Boomstick Pete!"

As he walks down the ramp looking at the people in the audience. There were upon thousands of people cheering him on and chanting his name. People were holding up signs of his name, posters, and foam signs the shape of a double barrel shotgun. The chant of 'Boomstick' echoed throughout the stadium, filling the wrestler with glee on how famous he had become.

As he enters the ring, he is faced with the man named Undertaker. This man has sent chills down the young man's spine with his glare and his size.

The bell rung, giving the sign that it was time to begin the match. Boomstick Pete charges in to give Undertaker a clothesline, only to be decked upside the head with a chop. Fallen to the ground, he tries to get back up, only to have a boot hit his ribs. Now putting his hand over his ribs, he struggles to get back up in succession. Undertaker gives a left hook, and another, and another, and by the fourth it is blocked, and Boomstick Pete counters with a rising uppercut to the chin. Staggering back, the Undertaker begins to charge at him, only to be met with a clothesline Boomstick was meant to do earlier. Undertaker falls towards the ropes, hanging on them trying to catch his breath. Boomstick walks towards him kick his back. Undertaker felt the pain, but ignored it and grabbed him by the throat before he could kick him again. He then Lifts him up in the air by his throat and slams him to the ground. He tries to pin him to the ground, but Boomstick escaped his grasp and got up. He made a gesture with hand as if he was firing a gun in the air, and gave the Undertaker a DDT, were he facelocks him from behind falls back with their head hitting the mat. Boomstick climbs up on the top of the turnbuckle and jumps off, aiming his knees to the Undertakers back. As he hits him, he tries to pin him down, only to fail with him escaping as the referee was about to say three. This match was gonna go on for a while.

_Back to Nobunaga_

Nobunaga was watching his moves carefully, observing him. He sees that he fights with passion and as some unique techniques he hasn't seen before. He sensed a decent amount of spiritual power within, but it feels like there is more. He cannot put his finger on it, but decides to investigate later.

He goes back to the locker room, finding it strangely convenient that Boomstick left his locker open. He began to look at his belongings he had in it; he had some photographs on the inside of the door attached of people he either knew or admired, a backpack of what he believes are his belongings, strap-on weights for his legs and arms, a weighted vest, a black metal baseball bat, a red painted wooden plank, and a few small electronic devices from his cellphone to gaming devices. He mostly looked at the photos as he found it delightful that he had plenty of friends. One picture that stood out from the rest, was one of a redhead woman with Boomstick, with 'Never Forget' written on it.

As a security man walked in to collect the belongings, Nobunaga was done examining the locker. He decides to look around the inside of the stadium, and finds a couple of people talking in the men's bathroom as they were washing their hand. One had a cap and shrt on that had words implying that nobody could see him, and another had a red bandana on and had a blonde Fu Manchu.

"So Cena, do you think he might be able to make to the big leagues?"

"What brought on this question Hogan?"

"Just wondering. Because if you ask me, this guy could be the next big star."

"One opinion doesn't mean that he could go to the Hall of Fame. He's reckless, crazy, and hardly takes things seriously here."

"Come on, he may have a childish side to him. That doesn't mean he won't be responsible or immature. Last time he ate like five cheeseburgers and was working out for at least five hours after that. He makes up for what he thinks he can fix. When we saw a soda machine fall on Big Shows head, most of us laughed, but he was quick to lend a hand in helping him out with his injuries and didn't laugh one bit. I tell you man, it's like he's some sort of Gary Stu."

Nobunaga has heard enough of the conversation, so he looks around the place some more. He finds his car and sees that he had some belongings in there as well; he had a skateboard, a bag of snack foods and drinks, a couple of boxes, a blanket, a laptop, and a sketch pad. He noticed that his sketch pad had a picture of the same woman in Boomsticks locker. He realized that this woman also resembled Gemini, part of the group that has defeated his minions.

He decided to keep this information to himself until the time came when he thought necessary to reveal it.

"It is decided. He is worthy of being his replacement."

_Meanwhile in the ring_

The crowd was giving a loud cheer as the results were not only unbelievable, but amazing.

The announcer starts to talk.

"The winner of this event, and the streak breaker, is Boomstick Pete!"

He raises his hands in the air in triumph and excitement as he also could not believe he has done it.

The Undertaker walks towards him. Scared of what he might do, he flinched when he stopped in front of him. The crowd died down a bit when they were face to face once again. After a few seconds, he sticks out his hand offering to shake. Boomstick takes his hand and gives it a good shake, surprisingly also shaked back by Undertaker. The crowd starts cheering louder and even the song Boom Headshot starts playing again.

Suddenly, a rumble was felt under his feet. He thought maybe it was the ring from the abuse it was taking from the fight and was about to fall apart. But the rumble, then turned to a shake, and then a bigger one.

It was an earthquake.

Everyone was running out trying to get out of the stadium that was falling apart. People were panicking, falling over, and shoving eachother on who exits the doors first.

Boomstick saw Undertaker was about to fall down a hole that the earth quake made as he was hanging on for dear life. He stopped to help him up. Even though he succeeded, it was difficult because of his size. They both decided to run and find their own way out. Boomtick was running like the devil was chasing him, putting all of his strength into his legs while dodging falling debris and holes. He was almost near the entrance and found Mick Foley under some rubble. He struggled to get the rubble off of him, but he got him out. Seeing he was unconscious, he puts his hand over his shoulder and helps him up. He puts him up against the wall so he could call 911. Unfortunately all he had in his pocket were his car keys. Remembering he asked a guy to put his stuff in the car, he went to get Mick off the wall. But before he could even touch him, a portal appears on the middle of the street, sucking everything in. He saw his car go in, his only mode of transportation gone. But then he realized he was skidding on the floor. He tried to get away by grabbing the part of the entrance to get away from the portal, but now parts of the building were being pulled in, along with Mick. He tried to reach for him, but it was too late.

"For gods sakes! How do you stop this…!"

The part of the entrance he was grabbing broke off and he was sucked into the portal, screaming in terror.

After that, all he saw was black.


	4. rewrite

I have been looking at the first two chapters and have been toying with ideas as to make them better and realized that I have been rushing those chapters. It may take some time to think of how to completely replace what I have written, but I can assure you they will be better. Besides, exposing Kane on the first chapter and not giving enough time for Nobunaga to ask himself why Boomstick is the best choice is something I wanna fix among other things. Sorry I had your hopes up that this was another chapter, but I'm a beginner at this (obviously) and I don't want to give a half assed job on this fic since A) love wrestling and B) I hate to leave projects unfinished. If you have any suggestions or advice, feel free to leave a review or send me a PM. Thank you for understanding.

P.S. It should have been Kane that broke the streak.


End file.
